Fluorescent lamps are found in many homes today. Their popularity can be attributed to their low consumption of power, cool temperature in operation, and soft, diffuse light. Round fluorescent lamps in particular are frequently found in kitchens because they do not require a great deal of space and do not generate excessive heat. Round fluorescent lamps, to be esthetically pleasing, are generally provided with a lampshade.
Previous lampshades for round fluorescent lamps have not been completely satisfactory because of their appearance and their cost. One type of prior shade is comprised of a plastic cylinder having a piece of wire taped around its perimeter. Not only has such construction been expensive because of the required hand labor for taping, the shades have not had a long life and have been excessively heavy because of the wires.
In many prior lampshades, the entire lampshade and the lens were supported by the lens. In such a lampshade, a hole is drilled in the lens so that a retaining nut for holding the lampshade in place can be attached to a threaded rod. Such lampshades put an undesirable strain on a lens because the lens supports the shade.